The Best Way to Convalescence
by twitch42
Summary: In the middle of winter everyone gets sick. However, Naruto isn't dealing with it very well. Can Sasuke show him the special side of being sick or will the fact that Naruto is to have no visitors going to be a problem? SasNar - ONESHOT


Well, this idea came to me one night when I was just sitting there trying to sleep. And yes, I sleep sitting up sometimes. :-O shocking I know. It's now one in the morning and I have sufficiently created something fairly smutty. Not bad for an evenings' work. There is yaoi in this, but if you found this and read what it's about obviously you should know that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character. I just love to make them do really sexy things to each other, is that so wrong?

The Best Way to Convalescence 

By: Twitch

'_I h8 being sick'_

'_Why?'_

'_bcause theres nothing 2 do. I feel like crap n hav 2 sit here n do nothing stupid.'_

Naruto stared down at his phone, expecting a response within a couple minutes, as was usually from the ever punctual and proper raven. Except no response came. Thinking that maybe the other had gone to the bathroom or something and not told him, he sat there waiting, looking around his bedroom for the billionth time that hour.

Deep orange walls were covered in multiple pictures of snowboarding legends and the logos of his favorite brands. The floor was covered completely with randomly strewn clothes which blocked the plush white carpet from sight. Dark mahogany furniture was placed around his room, the tops of which were littered with books and electronics. The only neat part of his room was his walk-in closet, which was only visible due to the open door. Inside it were racks holding his most precious items. His snowboards. Each one was personally detailed to his exact liking and were ridiculously expensive. But spending the summers working like a dog for minimum wage was worth it; there were no other boards in the world that he would use.

Yup, that was his room and nothing about it had changed since the last time he had looked, two minutes ago! God, if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was being stuck in bed sick. Granted, yes, it was his own fault for spending the entire previous evening outside boarding without a jacket of any kind on, but still! Give a guy a break! It was once! …okay, maybe five or seven times…

Sighing to himself he looked down at his phone, hoping to see a message but was disappointed to see none. He couldn't stop himself from flipping open the phone to make sure that the message had actually sent and not just been hidden away in his drafts or cancelled by no signal. But nope, it had sent.

"Ugh!" Falling back onto his bed, he threw an arm up over his eyes, wishing beyond belief that he had listened to Sasuke and put on the stupid coat for once. A sudden vibration from his side startled him and had him falling off the bed, gasping.

Quickly realizing that it was his phone alerting him to a new text message, he grabbed the device and flipped it open.

'_It's not all that bad. Open your window.'_

Staring down at the phone in confusion, Naruto puzzled over what it could mean. Why would he open the window? Wouldn't it just make him sicker to have the frosty January air blowing through his room?

Just as he was about to send a message asking these questions, the phone buzzed once more.

'_Just do it dobe.'_

Making a face at his phone, he threw it on the bed and strolled over to his window, throwing it open. Shrinking away from the sudden chill the swooshed in, he scurried back to his bed where a pile of blankets sat, waiting to warm him. Snuggling into their warmth, he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep and try and get better so he could be out boarding with Sasuke tomorrow.

A soft clatter from near the window had him furrowing his brow but he brushed it off as the tree hitting the side of the house, nuzzling into the soft pillow below his check. Just as he was about to nod off, a wet drop plopped down onto his forehead. Frowning, he reached up and wiped it away with his eyes still closed. Seconds later another fell down, this time landing on his cheek to trickle down, trailing down under his chin. Groaning, he went to wipe it away only to find his arms pinned underneath the multitude of blankets.

Struggling to open his eyes as panic flooded his veins, he managed to get them open a slit just as the drop of water on his throat disappeared into a blistering hot trail. Instantly they slammed shut as the blazing trail continued across his neck, up his jawline and to his ear.

"Dobe, only you would leave a window open when you're sick." A smooth, cool, mocking voice whispered into his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine as that voice trailed off to nibble on his ear. Reaching up to grab the shirt hanging from the shoulders above his, Naruto discovered that his hands were free. Trailing them from the strong shoulders to the soft hair that tickled along his skin, he pushed it back, loving the feel of it in his hands. As kisses were planted along his jawline, he tilted his head back and groaned. He didn't know if it was his fever sensitizing his skin or Sasuke was just that good but he had a hard time keeping his sounds to himself.

Shuddering as cold hands slipped under his shirt to trace the lightly defined abs on his stomach, he opened his eyes to see a pair of deep ebony ones staring down at him. They were filled with lust and more than a small amount of humor. Most of the humor seemed to be at his benefit as well, something that Naruto was not okay with. Opening his mouth to yell at other that it was his stupid idea to open the window, he was silenced by a pair of hands running down his body through the blankets. They stopped at his hips and a set of strong thumbs pressed into the sensitive pressure point there, sending his neck arching softly.

"Sas…" he whispered huskily, tugging lightly on the strands between his fingers as any thought of yelling at the other disappeared.

The man above him shivered, delighting in the pleasure that rolled down his spine from such a simple action. Leaning forward, he kissed the blonde deeply, massaging the blonde's lips with his own. Sneaking his tongue out, he rolled it along the soft bottom lip offered to him getting a stuttered breath across his lips in a response. Pulling back he smirked down at the blonde who laid below him, panting heavily, a dark flush across his cheeks.

Naruto gazed up at the dark haired man above him, his chest heaving as desire began to weave its way through his body. He was still beat from the cold he was fighting but when it came to Sasuke there was no way he could deny him. Tugging on the hair in his hands he pulled Sasuke down to his lips, biting on his lower lip, making the raven growl hungrily.

Yanking the blankets separating them to the side, Sasuke straddled the flushed boy. His hands retreated from their position only to begin mapping out the familiar paths of his chest and stomach while his mouth became reacquainted with the delicious skin offered to him. Just as he shifted, slipping his fingers beneath the band of the orange boxers the other was wearing, footsteps on the stairs out in the hallway echoed into the room.

Both men froze, staring at each other as voices soon began to ring out along with the footsteps. In a flurry of fast movements very uncommon for people as sick as he, Naruto shoved Sasuke to the floor and gathered up his strewn blankets, burrowing underneath them once again.

"Quick! Hide! Ma said no visitors over while I'm sick. 'Especially Sasuke,'" he mimicked, nailing the feminine voice perfectly. "'That boy is of no use to you when you're sick. He just keeps you up all night and day with his goading.'"

Sasuke quirked a brow at the mimic but saved his comments for later. Sitting on the floor, he listened to the footsteps that came closer to the room with each reverberated echo only to have a wicked smile cross his face.

Grabbing an ankle that was hanging out from underneath the pile of blankets he tugged the blonde over to the edge of the bed, causing him to sit up in alarm.

"Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing? If they find you here I'll be grounded for weeks!"

Sasuke continued to smirk up at the blonde as he grabbed the edge of the plethora of blankets and ducked under them, effectively hiding himself within their bulk. Staring down at his lap, Naruto was unable to differentiate what was the blankets and what was Sasuke. Biting his lip as the door swung open, he prayed that the same would hold true for his parents as well.

Leaning back on his hands, he tried to appear nonchalant as he turned his head to the doorway in which his parents stood. Looking them over, he raised an eyebrow at their attire. Both were decked out in some of the finest clothing they owned, which was pretty damn nice. His mom was always a looker but when she cleaned up, she cleaned up good. The same went for his dad, who usually wore grungy clothes, so the change was remarkable. All in all they looked great and he said so, attempting to hurry along any conversation they might want to have as he felt Sasuke reposition himself slightly underneath the blankets.

"Looking spiffy guys. Where you headed looking so fine?" he asked.

His mother blushed slightly at the compliment while his dad just grinned and shimmied his hips unabashedly.

"Going to that party over at the Yamanaka's house. Been planning so for a few weeks now. We just wanted to come up and make sure you were alright before we left."

"But if you want we will stay home!" his mother interjected quickly. "Lord knows that one night out dancing is not worth more than having my baby healthy."

Naruto shook his head, smiling slightly as he caught his dad rolling his eyes behind his wife's back. "Naw ma, that's okay. You guys go and have fun. I'll just be herrreee…" he trailed off, voice failing him as Sasuke began to knead him through his boxers. Shifting slightly he tried to kick the raven, but failed.

His parents both stared at him, one with her eyebrows furrowed in worry and the other raised in question.

"Honey…are you sure you're alright?" his mother asked.

"Yea!" he panted out quickly, swallowing hard as Sasuke began to place kisses along his thighs. "T-totally. You guys goo…ung!" He fought from thrusting his hips as Sasuke began to nudge his balls through the boxers, swiftly soaking the thin material in his saliva as he mouthed at them.

Apparently he wasn't doing a good enough job to hide the effects Sasuke's ministrations were having one him as his mother stepped into the room, walking over to his side.

"Naruto…you're sweating buckets. I don't know if we should leave you alone in this condition." She murmured, wiping a hand across his forehead, collecting the sweat that was beginning to appear there.

Naruto grimaced as his mother approached, Sasuke apparently not appreciating her increased proximity as he snaked a hand up to pop the button of his boxers. Shaking his head, both in response to his mother's statement and to get Sasuke to desist in his actions he managed to say, "No, no. It's alright. You…you guys go and have fun. I'll be fiiinnn….uh, fine!" he finished breathlessly, having only just barely suppressed a groan as Sasuke pulled out his penis through the hole in the front of his boxers and began to pump him.

Managing to keep his eyes open at least a slit, he tried to grin at his mother to reassure her and move her along her way and out of his room. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off from groaning and thrusting against the devilish hand that was squeezing him tightly, just like he liked. A particularly harsh twist of the wrist from Sasuke had him jolting forwards, bending over practically in half as his eyes rolled back in his head. Unfortunately that action did little to persuade his mother that he would be alright on his own. If anything, it increased her disbelief.

Licking his inexplicably dry lips, he fought to control himself. He needed to get them out of the room if he wanted to have what he suspected to be one of the best orgasms of his life without being forbidden from seeing Sasuke ever again. Swallowing hard, he reached under the covers and grabbed Sasuke's hair, fisting it tightly and yanking as hard as possible while still being discrete to try and relay the idea of 'cease and desist. NOW!'.

Sadly, in his lust addled brain he forgot that Sasuke liked it rough. In fact, his liking of the stuff bordered on near fetish land. In response to his hard yank, he felt a warm breath stutter over the head of his erection as Sasuke groaned softly, making him suppress a hiss, before something warm and slick began slide up and down his dick like it was a popsicle on the hottest day of the year. A pressure at his entrance also alerted him to the wiggling digit that began to press its' way inward, aiding by precum that had dripped from his slit. Feeling the digit sink all the way in to the knuckle, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting just a little. Eyelids slipping shut despite his best attempts to keep them open, Naruto began to perspire once again as he felt the warm coil begin in his belly. He could feel the sweat beading in his hairline as he fought not to pant.

Struggling to open his eyes and keep them that way, he looked at his mother who placed her hand on his forehead. "Good lord honey! You're burning up!"

Not trusting his voice to remain steadily, Naruto simply nodded, letting his head fall to the side, his gaze unfocused for a few moments as that dastardly finger began to stroke the sides of his entrance, no doubt looking for something. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed over his head and a moment of lucid thought came to him. The window! "Uh…yea. I think it's just cause I forgot to shut the window after yesterday. You know, it was so nice. It must've been that what gave me this damn cold." He replied, the last ditch attempt to get her away from him before he betrayed what was happening spilling out in one breath.

Thankfully, some god up above must have finally took pity on him, as she turned away just as Sasuke found the spot he was looking for. The sly digit began to flick over the sensitive gland as Sasuke suddenly deep-throated him. The sudden wet, tight heat coupled with the sudden stimulus to his prostate arched his back and threw his head backwards as a cry of pleasure crept its' way up his throat. Just as it was about to escape he managed to wrangle it in, eyes screwed shut tight as he silently screamed out his pleasure. At that moment, he was beyond remembering that there were other people in the room. The only thing that he could think about was Sasuke's sweet mouth that was abusing the sensitivity of his slit as his finger rubbed over and over his prostate.

Managing to fight his impulses, he opened his eyes to see that his mother had gone to the window and was shutting it, fixing the blinds as she did so. Another intense wave of pleasure came over him as Sasuke began to softly press against his balls, rubbing the wet material of his boxers against them. The sensitive skin of his balls made the coolness of the cloth feel like something akin to five thousand orgasms exploding in his nuts. Without his consent a soft groan rumbled its way past his lips and his head fell to the side.

Peeling his eyes open at the sound of wood clanking his gaze met that of his amused father. His spine instantly locked up; he had forgotten that the man was there. He had been so worried about his mother that his father was the last thing on his mind. For a brief moment all the passion and desire in his blood vanished, replaced only by cold anxiety. He stared fearfully at his father, knowing he could make or break the next few moments, if not months of his life. Thankfully, his father simply let out a vulpine grin and winked at him. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, he smiled weakly at his dad just as his mother was making her way out of the bathroom. In her hand were two pills and a glass of water.

"Take these and drink all of the water." She ordered, grabbing his visible hand and plopping the two pills into them and holding out the water. She stared at him expectantly, obviously waiting for him to do as she commanded.

Popping the two pills in his mouth, he made a face at the nasty taste but quickly swallowed. The last thing he wanted was to choke on pills in front of his mother while getting a blow job by his boyfriend. Reaching out a shaky hand for the glass of water, he was relieved to hear his dad.

"Sweetheart, let's go. The party won't last all night. Naruto's a big boy. He can take care of himself for the few hours we'll be gone." Striding forward, he laid a hand on his wife's shoulder and drew them away from their son who sent him a relieved look.

He took a sip of the water just as his mother looked back as they reached the doorway, just to appease her. She smiled and then left, closing the door softly behind her. Naruto's shoulders slumped in relief before going ramrod straight as the sharp edge of teeth were applied to his cock. The water spewed out of his mouth and the hand that was in Sasuke's hair clenched uncontrollably, making Sasuke moan around cock in his mouth.

The vibrations from said moan were the last straw. He thrust upwards, pushing his cock deeper into the heat surrounding it, as if to make up for the ones he had to hold back, while also shoving himself down on the thrusting finger. A load cry forced its way out of his throat, spilling out to encompass the whole room. He continued to thrust into the sucking heat as he felt his orgasm hit. The largest whiteout he had ever experienced blocked the entire room from his view. The only thing he could see, hear, or feel was that of the mouth still harshly sucking down his cum and the pleasure that was repeating its explosion inside his body.

Moans and grunts filled the room as he experienced the best orgasm he had ever had. Finally, after what felt like years, the pleasure induced blackout faded and he found himself falling back onto his bed, arms no longer able to support him. In fact, every single limb on his body felt like jello. Harsh pants made their way out of his mouth as he tried to catch whatever breath he could. Never before had he felt something so…amazing.

A sudden shift from near his pelvis caught his attention as a chill swept over his now spent penis. Shivering at the cold, he tried to curl in on himself to preserve warmth only to be pulled back into his spread out position by the person who had single handedly caused his current immobility.

Looking up at the onyx eyes that sparkled with suppressed humor, he simply rolled his eyes. "You know I would hit you for that if I could move any part of my body, right?" he asked, a shallow anger firing up his ocean blue eyes as his panting continued, albeit a little quieter.

Sasuke simply smirked down at him. "You're welcome." He replied arrogantly, his pride at making the other cum so hard obvious.

Naruto shook his head at the other before chuckling slightly. "God, you're such a bastard." He replied lightheartedly.

"I told you being sick wasn't all that bad. Believe me now?" he asked, laughing as the other sent a weak punch his way, the errant arm landing on the raven's shoulders. Sasuke chuckled softly to himself as he observed how exhausted the blonde was. Leaning down he kissed the lips that met him halfway.

~ A few days later~

"Haha! Sasu got sick! Sasu got sick!" Naruto sing-songed, poking at the rather red nose that belonged to his boyfriend.

""Ugh…Jesus Naruto, do you ever shut up?" the raven asked grumpily, voice sounding nasally due to his currently stuffed up nose. He coughed harshly, a rough hacking sound coming from the back of his throat before he fell back onto the couch.

"Nope! I'm taking all the pleasure out of this I can. You're always so perfect. I've never seen you sick before."

"Yeah, for good reason. I'm not stupid enough to run around half naked in the middle of January." He replied angrily, just wanting the other to shut up and give him some peace to wallow in his sorrow.

"I can remember one time you did." Naruto replied smartly.

"Uhh, god. Just shut up Naruto. Being sick sucks and you're not making it any better."

The blonde raised an eyebrow before a sneaky grin made its' way across his face. Sliding over, he slid onto the raven's lap, getting an angry glare in return.

"Now, now Sasuke. Wasn't it you that told me that being sick wasn't so bad?" he asked, smiling down at the other.

Sasuke stared up at the man in his lap for a few moments, his cold blocking the functions of his brain for a minute, until, slowly, a smile spread across his lips. "You better show me what you mean…" he spoke, slowly tracing up the other's clothed back, getting a shiver in response. "I'm not sure I believe you."

Naruto grinned down at his boyfriend before moving to show him that being sick was never a bad thing.


End file.
